The Game of Life
by Mrs. Brittney Malfoy
Summary: We all know the game of life isn't easy right? Well Hermione Granger is about to find that out. She is seventeen and going back for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Well, something happened over the summer. She found out she was pragnant right before she wen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The beginning of the end

I sat there in shock, not looking at the doctor. Keeping my eyes on the floor a thousand things were running thorough my mind. I shook my head and looked up at the elderly man. "Ar...are you sure?" I asked him, praying that I had heard him wrong or there could be a chance he was wrong. He nodded his head and my heart sunk.

"Yes, Miss Granger. You are pregnant." The doctor said. I thought I was going to faint. What was I going to tell my parents? What was I going to tell Ron! Yes, it is his baby. Ron and I got together over the summer and we only did "it" one time. I never thought this could happen. You know for the smartest witch of my age I feel really stupid right now. I have to tell him and his parents. They are going to hate me! I put my head in my hands and begin to cry. The doctor puts a hand on my back and tells me it is going to be okay, but I know better. Everything wasn't going to be ok. I still had another year of school left. But to make the doctor feel better I dried my eyes, put on a fake smile, and nodded. And who knows, he might be right. Ron and I might be able to make this work, be a family.

I knew I had to tell my folks first so I headed home after I left the doctor. I opened the door to my house and found everything dark. I didn't bother to turn on the living room light. After living there for seventeen years I knew my way around the living room. I went to the kitchen where I found the light. I sighed as I saw a note of the refrigerator. I didn't need to read it, already guessing what it said. I did anyway, hoping it would change. It hadn't.

_Hermione,_

_Your father and I had to work late and then we are going out to eat. Here is some money, order pizza or fix something in the house. We will bring you back dessert, but we won't be back til late so I doubt you will be up. If you have any trouble call my cell. If I don't answer I am with a paenit and I will get back to you as soon as I can. _

_Love, Mom_

Crubling the paper up I thought of what to do. Should I call? She said if I had any problems and I would call this a problem. What would I say though? Could I tell her to come home, that I needed to talk to her and dad now. It was worth a try. I picked up the phone and hit memory seven. It rang three times. My heart was racing. Maybe she wouldn't pick up. Fouth ring. Maybe I could leave a message. Fifth ring. I waited for the voice mail to beep, knowing my mother set it to go on after the fifth ring. Then I heard something that made my blood run cold.

"Hello?" My mother's voice said on the other end of the line.

"M..mo..mom?" I studdered. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah Hermione, who else answers my phone?" She asked a little confused and a lot annoied.

"I... I didn't mean to bother you at work or anything, I was just... I was wondering if..." I couldn't seem to get it out.

"You were wondering what Hermione? I have people waiting on me." She said and I could tell she was getting more annoied.

"I was... I was wondering if you and dad could come home early. I.. I um really need to talk to you about something."

"You know we can't, we have work. Can't you talk to us about it tomorrow?" My mother asked and something inside me got a little angry.

"No I can't, mom!" I exclaimed. "You know why! You are never home! You are always at work or out to dinner or something. This is really important!"

"Do not take that tone with me! Now I told you, we have to work. We will skip dinner and come home, but that is all we can do! We will talk about that attuidude when we get home. Understand?" She was using her strict voice which was never good. I was really trying not to cry until I got off the phone with her.

"Yes, mother." I replied and we hung up. I threw down the phone and ran up to my room. I had already gotten off to a bad start with my mom, which could not be good. My dad already said if I were to get pregnant he was going to kick me out. I didn't have anywhere else to go really. The Burrow, but I couldn't bother the Weasley's like that. They had enough people living in that house, they didn't need another one. wiping my eyes to get free from the tears a thought came to me. I go back to school in a few days. Maybe my father would let me live here until I left and then after this year I could find a place to stay. I nodded. Ron and I could do this. We would both work to afford a house while Mrs. Weasley babysat. I smiled thinking that everything was going to be okay and it was going to work out just fine. It was the an owl tapped on my window. I smiled as I saw it was Pig, Ron's owl. I got up and went over to the window and got the letter.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_I can hardly wait til we go back to schoo,l and I get to be with you again. We had some summer huh? I wish we could be together now, but Mom said I need to work on getting my books and everything ready. Are you still coming to the Burrow the day before we go back like always? Harry is already here. He says hi and sendes his love. Well send back you answer, Mom needs to know and I am anxious to see you. Till then, Love._

_Yours forever,_

_Ronald Weasley_

You could barley read his handwriting, but I had gotten use to it over the years and made some sense out of it. I went down and got Pig some meat to eat while I wrote back a reply.

_Yes, Sweetheart, I am going to the Burrow tomorrow. I hope Pig get;s there before then. I can't wait to see you and I have very important news to tell you. I can't wait to see you and Harry. I have missed him a lot too. Well, until then._

_Love, _

_Hermione J. Granger_

I gave the letter to Pig and watched the bird fly out of the window. I went over to my bed and laid down, looking up at the celling above me. I had fotten about going to the Burrow before going back to school. I feel into a gentle sleep.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" My mother's seraking voice awoke me from my pleasent slumber. I sat straight up in my bed. Not being able to see two feet in front of my face from the darkness, I stumvled out of my room. I made my way toward the voice that was still yelling, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I arrived in the living room to see a lamp broken. Not just any lamp, this was my mothers pride and joy. There were only ten in the world like it and she had one. Now it was broken. "How do you explain this!"

"I don't know." I said in a panic. "I didn't do it." Was my automatic reaction.

"Who else could of, Hermione? You were the only one here!" My mother yelled.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you didn't trip over the cord or something when you came in?" My father asked in his caring tone. I shook my head.

"No, Daddy. I didn't, I would have heard if crash and break." I explained.

"Then who else was here!" My mother accused me.

"NO ONE! GOSH! HEAVEN FORBID YOU JUST TRUST ME!" I yelled. My mother was always on my case and I couldn't take it anymore. What more could she ask of me? I was a good kid, I made the best grades in my class, and I helped out around the house without wanting any money or anything.

"Do not yell at me young lady! You are in enough trouble as it is!" She yelled back at me. She had no idea how right she was. I found it best just to agree. I didn't need her too mad before I told her my news.

"Ok. I am sorry. I will pay for the lamp." That I didn't break. I would have heard it, felt it. I didn't. I know the living room like the back of my hand. It was probably the cat, which was my fault, too, since it was my cat. Both my Parents were looking at me so I decided to tell them now. "I have to tell you something. Can we sit down?" I asked and without waiting for their answer I sat down in a chair near the table where the lamp use to sit. My parents followed in suit. I looked down at the floor, studying my shoes, acting as if they were the most intresting things in the world.

"Hermione, are you going to tell us?" My father asked, trying to make eye contact with me. My father wasn't old, but wasn't young either. He looked like he was in his fivties, which was good I guess. At that moment I could see every wringle in his face. I was trying anything for a distraction. I sighed.

"Yeah." I started. I couldn't do this. They were both looking at me with those intense curious looks that I hated so much. I felt like I was going to get sick. "I... You know Ron right?"

"You mean that git you call a boyfriend? Yeah, what about him?" My father asked. He had never liked Ron. My father wanted me to be with a muggle or someone with money. Ron wasn't either.

"Yeah, that would be him. Well... I saw a lot of him this summer and... we ended up doing 'things'." I said as I emplized the word things. Both my parents face grew worried and a little angry. "Let me finish before you say anything." I said when I saw my mother open her tiny mouth. "Well thoses 'things' ended up in me getting pregnant." I said the last part and I thought I had gone deaf. I heard nothing, but silence. I couldn't bare to look at my parents to see if their lips were moving. After what seemed like two eternities my father was the one to break the silence. First he cleared his throat.

"Well.. Hermione... what have you gotten yourself into? I thought you were smarter than this! I guess I was wrong. You really let your mother and me down! You know what this means right?" He asked me and I did. I nodded.

"It means I am going to have to move. I know. I am going to the Burrow tomorrow." I told them.

"Good. I will take you. Have you told the poor boy yet?" He asked and I shook my head. "Do you plan on telling him?"

"Of course I do." I said as I got the strength to look up at him. My father nodded and walked out of the room. I stood up to do the same, but saw my mother standing there. I knew she wanted to say something, so I stayed there to give her the chance to. "Well?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"Well what?" She asked in a emotionless tone that hurt worse than when she yelled.

"What do you have to say to me, Mother? Your only child went and got herself knocked up... you have to have something to say." I said looking her directly in the eye.

"My child? You are no child of mine!" She practically yelled. I thought my knees were going to give in and I felt the tears start to sting my eyes, I sucked it up though. I was not giving her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I just walked off to my room and locked my door. I got a total of two hours of sleep that night. Part of it was from crying the other part was because of my parents yelling. About me. What have I done?

The next morning I got up and got my stuff together and my father drove me to the Burrow. I told him I would be back for my other stuff when I got a place after school this year. He said it was alright. Getting out of the car I was ready to cry. I didn't want my father to be disappointed in me and I didn't want my mother to disown me. Both had already happened and there was nothing I could do to change it. My dad helped with my trunk and stuff. I walked him back out to the car.

"Thanks for everything, Daddy." I said. Yes, I still call my father Daddy.

"No problem, Princess. Listen, anytime you want to come home I will work around your mother. I want to see my grand baby and I know she does too. We want the best for you Hermione, that is all." He explained and I felt a tear slip. He reached up and wiped it from my face. "Well, I must be going. I have work. I will write. It might take you mother a while, but she will come around." He kissed me on my forehead before getting into the car and driving off. I watched him, knowing I could never go back to my mother's house after last night. I turned and walked into the Burrow when the car was out of sight.

"Hermione! I was wondering if you would ever get here!" I heard a oh too familiar voice coming down the stairs. I smiled as I saw the jet black hair and the glasses.

"Hiya Harry." I said as I ran up and hugged him. "You have no idea how much I missed you and the rest."

"We have missed you too, Hermione." Harry laughed as he hugged me back.

"Hey Potter, hands off my girlfriend!" I heard another familiar, playful, voice behind me. Harry let me go and threw his arms up.

"Sorry Mate, didn't know she was taken." He laughed. He knew about Ron and me. I shook my head at the both of them and look at Ron. He had grown up a lot since I had first met him. He was a lot taller and his hair looked like the flame in a fire. It still didn't look like he brushed it. He didn't look like a toothpick anymore though. Ever since he started playing qudditch in his fifth year he had gotten a little better build. Not much though. Harry still was bulit better. Ron hated this fact.

"What? I don't even get a hug?" He asked and I laughed and went over to him. Instead of hugging me he brought me in for a kiss. The moment his lips touched mine everything flew from my mind. I just thought about how much I loved him and how this felt. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Umm... okay then." Harry said and turned and went back up the stairs.

"Hey! I got you something." Ron said as he took my hand and pulled me toward the stairs. I didn't even hesitate, I just went. We got up there and he locked the door. I looked at him weird.

"Ron... what is it?" I asked. I had thought he was going to give me something or tell me something. I was wrong. He just smirked, reminding me a little of Draco Malfoy when he did, and started to walk toward me. I backed up until I hit a wall and he didn't stop until he was up against me, no room inbetween us. "Ron..."

"This is your going back to school gift... surprise!" He wishpered in my ear as he started to kiss me neck. Now I am not going to lie and say I don't like all this, but this can't happen. I know where this is leading, a part of my brain says. But another part says it is just making out and having fun and I will be fine. I let the second part of my brain win. He makes his way up to my lips and I let out a cross between a whimper and a sigh. I was loving every moment of it until felt his cold hand on my back. My heart started pounding. I hoped he couldn't hear it, but he was so close and it was so fast he was bound to. I gasped, hoping that would tell him not to. He must have though I was urging him on because he crept him hand up my shirt and pushed it off. I tryed to push him away, but he is a lot stronger than I am. I don't even know if he he felt me try to push him away.

"Ron." I wishper. He also thinks this is a plea for him to keep going. "Ron... we have to stop." He brings his lips off me and looks me in the eye.

"Why do we have to stop?" He asked me.

"I... I have something to tell you first." I said. I could tell he was searching my eyes for any clue of what it might be. He nodded and handed me my shirt. I quickly put it back on.

"What do you have to tell me?" He asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I...well..." I thought this was going to be eaiser than telling my parents. Boy was I wrong. It felt like the hardest thing I ever had to do. "I... you rememver... I..." I had no idea how to say it.

"Hermione, you are making no sense what so ever." Ron pointed out the obvious. I hate the way he did that. I felt myself get more strength by that.

"Ron, would you hush and let me finish!" I snapped. I found it eaiser to tell him when I was thinking of the things I didn't like about him. "Well Ron, this summer we did something, if you can remember." He probably didn't have a clue to what I was talking about, but I went on. "Well, Ron... I really don't know any other way to say this, but I am... I am..."

"You are what, Hermione? Honey, are you sick?" He asked as he got up and put his arms around me. I shook my head.

"No, Ron, I am pregnant!" I practlically yelled. Instantly I felt his arms flea from me. I all of a sudden felt really cold.

"Your..your what?" He asked.

"I... please don't make me say it again." I said, not wanting to repeat it. I could tell by the look on his fact that he didn't take it the way I wanted him to. His face wore a look of terror and anger. He looked to the ground as I had done many times in the past few days.

"Who is the father?" Ron asked breathing so hard that I could hear. I open my mouth to tell him he was but he held up a hand. "Don't even say it is me! We only did it one time and that couldn't have gotten you pregnant!" I couldn't believe this.

"Ron, it is your baby!" I said. My voice was cracking from anger and sadness.

"Cut the bullshit, Hermione! There is no way it could be mine!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then who's is it, Ron!" I yelled back at him. "If it isn't yours then I don't know who's it is." I said, but didn't mean it the way he took it.

"You slut! You went around sleeping with people and then when this happens you think you can pin in on me! You are very much mistaken then! You and your baby can go to hell and get the fuck out of my house!" He yelled at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he left the room before I could. I feel to my knees with my head in my hands. I could already tell that this was the beginning of the end of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt completly alone. Where was I supposed to go? I knew I couldn't go home and Ron already told me to leave there. I did as he asked. I said good bye to the family and Harry, but didn't tell anyone why I was leaving. All Ron and I told them was that we had a arrgument and I thought it was best to leave.

I sat on the night bus wondering what I was going to do. I have a little bit of money saved, but I couldn't raise a baby with that. Putting my head in my hands I begin to cry again. I thought Ron would be a little happy. I never expected him to act like that. I can't really blame him though, I mean he is seventeen. He doesn't need to be tied down with a kid. Right? I sighed, I don't know anymore. Looking up I see the the Leaky Caludron. Maybe I can get a room there for tonight and get on the train tomorrow. I slowly move off the train with some other passagangers.

When I stepped into the Leaky Caldron I was hit by this horrid smell. It almost knocked me over when I came in. I walked up to Tom, the keeper.

"I was wondering if I could rent a room for tonight?" I asked him. I had been here before but I don't think he remembers me. He nods.

"Yes, yes. Umm... lets see... room two tweleve is open." He said and handed me a key. I give him what money I have. He hands me some back and I look at him weird. "Everyone has a discount, because of the smell. You see we got a new house elf and he got to play around and this is what it resulted in." He explained. I got to thinking. House elves don't usually play around. That sounded unusal. I shook my head and made my way up to my room, thinking no more about it. I was tired and wanted to be alone. I lock my door right after I enter.

I lay there looking up at the celiling wondering if I could do this. You know, have a baby. I didn't have a boyfriend or anyone to help raise it. The father deicdes he wants to be a prick. Sighing, I sit up. I felt like crying, but tears wouldn't come. I guess it is my body's way of telling me I have cried too much. Looking around I noticed that place is kind of dull. I never really paid much attention before. I had only stayed in a room once and that was in my third year. I shared with Ginny. I shook my head trying to rid myself from my past, knowing that wasn't possible. It was all going to come back when i got on the train to Hogwarts.

I put my hands on my stomach. It was more as an attempt to get my mind off school. I begin to wonder what it is? Boy or Girl. Will it be a witch or wizard? Or will it be a muggle? I will love it either way. I looked at my stomach. "It's alright. Don't worry about him. I will alway love you and be here for you." I told the non existing person. I rub my stomach. It was ture. I would. Not because I had to, but because this was mine. It was truley mine. I know someone can't take it from me. And it won't care how I look or anything. It will love me for me. I just fear I will have to tell it about Ron when it gets older. What if it has the Weasley red hair? Or his eyes? Or his nose? Oh gosh! What if he is a complete dupicate! I couldn't take all that. I laid back on the bed thinking about it all. What if I am wrong? What if it hates me for not being good enough for its father? What if it hates me for being a muggle born? What if...if...f...

I awoke with the sun rays on my skin. OH MY GOSH! I look around for some sort of time! Anything to tell me if I missed the train. How could I have done this? How could I have fallen asleep? I rushed down stairs with my stuff, still looking for something to tell me what time it was. Nothing did. I ran into someone, or more of something, on my way. I looked at the creature.

"Dobby!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here!"

"Hello, Miss. It is nice to see you again. Dobby work here now. Hogwarts is nice to Dobby, but now that Dumbledore is gone Dobby has to leave." Dobby explained. I smile at him.

"Dobby, I hate to say hi and run, but I must get to school." I say. "Do you know what time it is?" He shook his head. "Tom! What time is it!"

"Nine forty five." Tom replies, giving me a weird look. I sighed with relif. I feel a quick dizziness spell and sit down.

"Miss, are you okay?" Dobby asksed. I smiled and noded.

"Yes. I guess it's normal symptoms of a pregnacy." I shruged. Dobby's eyes get the size of oranges.

"You...You mean you be pregnant?" He asked and I nodded. "Miss, where is your husband?" I laugh.

"I don't have one. Ron refuses to believe it is his, so I am on my own." I say and look down. I can't start crying again, I tell myself. Dobby shook his head.

"No. I will help!" He said and I looked at him as if he were crazy. "I will help, you no need to go through this alone."

"Dobby, I don't want anyone to know. It will look weird for a house elf to go to Hogwarts with me." I explained and he though about that. "Plus you have a job here and I can't afford to pay you."

"True. Can I atleast come and check on Miss?" Dobby asked me. I nodded and promise him he can.

I took a deep breath looking at the barrier. This was my final time doing this and it didn't feel any different. I looked around at people staring at me. I couldn't go unless they stop that. All of a sudden there is a crash on the other side of the station and while people look I ran. I wondered what it was, but I didn't have time to look. Getting to the other side I took in the familir smell of Platform nine and three quaters. I looked around,my eyes searched from the flaming red hair or the amazing green eyes that I come to know and love. No luck though. I didnt even know why I am looking for him. He has made it clear how he feels about me.

Getting on the train, I looked for an empty compartment. I usually sat with Harry and Ron, but I knew that wasn't an option. I found one and closed the door. Gazing out the window and saw something very unusal. Was that... no couldn't be. I just... I could have swore I saw Draco Malfoy on the platform. But that was impossible. I mean, he was supposed to be on the run. He tried to kill Dumbledore last year. But looking now I didnt see anyone. Shurgging, I turned to a book I brought. I kind of wish I had brought Dobby with me now. At least he was someone to talk to. I jumped as I heard the compartment door open. I look, half expecting to see the small little house elf. Except this wasn't a house elf, or small for that matter. The person standing in front of me was about six two in height and very muscular. I guess he plays qudditch. He has dirty blonde hair, that wasn't long, but not short. It was enough to go past his eyes and he could do the cute things guys to do brush it out. You know the head flick. His eyes were extrodinary. I have never seen someones eyes that hazel. They were beautiful. I have never seen him at school, I wonder if he is new. Can you be new at Hogwarts?

"Um... Hi." He said looking at me. "Is this seat taken?" All I could do was shake my head. Now I am not usually the one to lose my head over a guy, but there was something about this one. He sat down and stared out the window. I could tell he was unconfrontable with me staring at him, so I tried not to. I found myself using any excuse I could to look at him. Like pretending to look at my book but look over the page at him. He noticed and decided to say something. "I am Lucas by the way." He extended a hand to me. "Lucas Hauther." I shook his hand.

"I am Hermione Granger." I said and gave a glance out the window. My mind went back to seeing Draco there, but the train was now moving. I looked back at him and to my surprise he was smiling. At what though? Was he smiling at me? No, couldn't be... could he? Now, I am not the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, but I don't look like the little bushy haired girl who started at Hogwarts several years ago either. My teeth had been fixed, my hair was more silky now and not bushy. I still didn't wear make up or anything though. But he did look like he was smiling at me. I smiled back, but try not to smile too big. I didn't want to scare him or anything. "Are you new? I don't think I have ever seen you around Hogwarts." He nodded to my question.

"I am new. I just transfered." He explained. "Do you play qudditch?" Funny how he just changed the topic that fast, but I shrugged it off.

"No." I replied with a shake of my head. "Do you?" Seems like a stupid question after looking at him. He nodded.

"Yeah I do. Or I did, I am hoping to this year too." He said and looked to the hall. "So, is Hogwarts all they say it is?"

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what was said about Hogwarts. I was always there or in the muggle world. I didn't hear other wizards talk about them.

"You know, secret passages, secrets beyond the normal emagionation, mystries of the great unknown, rooms no one knows about..." He trialred off. There was all that and I knew it. I just shrugged.

"I don't know, you will have to find that out yourself." Looking Lucas over I tried to figure out what house he would be in. "Are you pureblood?" I ask right out of the blue. He shakes his head.

"No, I am half and half." Ok, that rules out Slytherin then. I thought we had another Draco Malfoy on our hands. Maybe he would be a Ravenclaw.

Lucas and I talked the whole train ride there and the ride up to the castle. He was really nice to talk to. I still hadn't told him about me being pregnant, but that usually isn't what you tell someone your first time meeting them. Plus, I wanted to make a good impression. We had to go our seprate ways when we got to school yet. He was going to be in seventh year, but had to go through the sorting. I sat beside Harry and Ginny. Ron was there too, but he ignored me. I feel like crying again, but just watch as the first years come in. I see Lucas smile at me and my heart jumped. Wow... that was a mood swing, but I don't think it has anything to do with the pregnacy.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yells as it is placed on Lucas's head. I smileed, a little bigger than others. He comes and sits next to me.

"Hey." I said and blush a little. Ginny takes notice and smiled at me. He nodded.

"So, what time do you guys usually go to the dorms?" Lucas asked, to everyone.

"When the Headmaster tells us we can I guess. It will be different now that Dubledore isn't here." Ginny explained and looked at our new Headmaster. Sighing I look at my plate.

"You okay, Hermione?" Lucas asked me, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, I am fine."

I walked into Charms, which I had first this year. I looked around for a place to sit. I saw Ron and Harry, but didnt go over. Ron was giving me that look that tells me not to. I took a place in the back and open my book, feeling a little bit abandoned and helpless. I hear someone sit in the seat next to me and pay no attention until I hear them clear their throat. Looking up I see Lucas. I smiled, feeling kind of stupid.

"So, this class any good?" He asked, not looking at me, but around the room.

"It is okay." I replied, studing his facal sturcture.

"In other words BORING!" He nearly yelled and I laughed. I liked charms though, but I didn't want to seem like a know it all in front of him.

After class we walked to lunch together.

"Want to go outside?" He asked , motioning toward the grounds. I looked out the window.

"We are supposed to go to lunch." I said, I am not the one to break a rule unless it is seriously needed.

"Is that a no?" He asked looking at me now. For the first time I felt his eyes scan over me. It was a little unconfrontable.

"Yeah, it is. You can go, I won't tell, but I don't break rules." I said with a shrug and turn into the girls bathroom. I felt like I had just made a fool of myself. He probably hated me now.

I waited until I knew he wasn't out by the door and walked out. I headed for lunch... alone.

"Hermione!" I heard someone yell out. It was a male voice. Lucas maybe? I turned to see I was wrong. It wasn't Lucas. This time it was Harry. I wasn't for sure if Ron had told him or how he will take it.

"Hey, Harry." I said, not looking at him.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you much. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I will be fine, Harry. I am late for lunch, do you need something?" He looked a little hurt by this.

"Hermione, just because you and Ron had a fight, doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?" He asked me.

"I guess not. But did he even tell you what the fight was about?"

"No, he tell anyone, he keeps it a secret." He said, and it made since. I nodded. "What was it?"

"Have him tell you, because it isn't my place." I simply said and walked off. Isn't that just like Ron to keep this a secret. He probably knew Harry would have sided with me on this. Oh well, I didn't care anymore. Instead of going to lunch I told Ginny I didn't feel good and went up to the Dormotories and laid down.

"Hermione..." A voice was saying in a distance far away. "Hermione!" I open my eyes to see two pair of green eyes right infront of my face. Almost screaming I widen my eyes.

"Ginny! What are you doing!" I ask, sitting up.

"Trying to wake you up. It is time for dinner and Harry has been asking about you." She explained and I nodded. I walk down to the common room and see Harry and Ron sitting by the fire. Harry waves a hand to tell me to come over. I look at Ron and I am not for sure if it is the best idea. I sighed and go over anyway.

"Hey Hermione. Feeling any better?" Harry asked me and I smile.

"Yes, much, thank you." I said and looked at Ron. He didn't look mad or sad. As a matter of fact he gave me a smile.

We sat there and acted as if nothing happened and we were all friends again. It didn't feel right, but it felt better than being left out. We went to dinner together. After dinner Ron pulled me aside.

"Hermione, listen. I still want to be friends. I forgive you for lying to me about being pregnant." He said and I was a little confused. Did he think I wasn't? Did he think I would lie about that? Did he know me at all. I gave a harsh laugh and shake my head.

"Ron, I wasn't lying about anything."

"Hermione, come on. We both know you can't get pregnant after one time." How could he be doing this? I could and I did. I just turn and walk away. He calls after me, but I ignore him. Things were never going to be normal again.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe him. Shaking my head, I made my way back to the common room. I felt like crying again, but I thought I had done enough of that.

"Baravas!" I yelled at the fat lady. She just looked at me. "Baravas!" I said again. I wondered if I was saying it right. That is what I was told the password was.

"Baravs." A voice said simply behind me. I turned and looked into pure green eyes and couldn't help but smile as I saw Lucas. "You know it is usually helpful to remember the password to your own common room." I laughed and looked down.

"I know, I guess I am kind of out of it." I shrugged.

"You sounded mad." He pointed out. Did nothing get past this kid?

"Yeah, I guess I was." I looked up to meet the envy eyes.

"Any reason why?" He asked, his face not changing. I just walked into the portrait whole muttering thank you as I did. I didn't feel like talking about it. Especially to someone I had just met. What did he know about me? I heard him follow me into the common room. "It is fine that you don't want to talk about it, but can we talk? I don't really know anyone here and I was hoping we could be friends." Friends? Was I allowed to have a friend that gorgeous. I turned around and smiled.

"Sure. I would love to be your friend." I replied. I needed more friends anyway. I knew I wouldn't be hanging around Harry and Ron a lot this year. He smiled at me and I thought I was going to melt right there.

"I am glad. You see, I kind of like this girl that I was hoping you would help me with." My heart sank. Of course. He only wanted to be friends for me to help him. I nodded.

"Sure, who?" I asked.

"She is a Gryffindor and in seventh year." He explained. "I kind of ran into her on the train." Oh my... was he talking about me? Could he be? My heart began to race and sweat was created on my forehead.

"That doesn't narrow it down. What does she look like?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"Well, she is kind of tall, but not taller than I am." He explained and I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Hair about your length." He pointed to my hair and I looked. "Blonde and she has these blue eyes anyone would die for." My heart sank. He wasn't talking about me. I tried not to let my disappointment show as I thought of someone in Gryffindor who looked like that. I shrugged.

"I am sorry, but I don't know of anyone with that description." I thought more. I knew I did, but I couldn't put a name with a face. Right then, like she had been cued on off an invisible stage, Caden Best walked through the common room.

"Her!" Lucas whispered in a low and deep voice. "Do you know her?"

"Oh, Caden Best?" I asked. "Yeah, I do." I couldn't believe I had let myself like him. I knew a guy like that could never go for a girl like me. He would have just ran when I told him about the baby anyway.

"Do you think you can help me?" He asked and I bit my lip. Could I do that? I mean, it was alright to be his friend wasn't it? No law against that. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will try." I replied and he hugged me. I smiled as he pressed me up against his hard, yet tender, build. He smelled so good, too. After about a second or two he let me go.

"Thanks." He said, smiling. My heart jumped. I had made him smile!

About two weeks later

I felt like screaming as I tried to pee yet again. It just stings so much anymore. No one ever told me this would happen when I got pregnant. I bit down hard on my lower lip to try to ease the pain, but nothing works. I wondered if this was going to happen the whole nine months. Sighing, I pulled up my pants and washed my hands.

Stepping into the Great Hall I felt like puking. What was that smell? I covered my nose as I went and sat beside Lucas. Sitting down I looked at his gravy and gagged. I ran out of the Great Hall. My senses are all messed up.

Sitting down in a chair in the common room I put my head in my hands. Well, I started to, until I touched one of my breast in the process and screamed. They were so sore too. What on Earth was happening to me? Foods I use to love is making me sick now, I can't use the restroom without having pain, soreness all over, and about the weirdest thing is I crave the smell of powder scrwets. I don't know why either. I actually look forward to going to potions. I hadn't started to show yet. I heard somewhere I wouldn't until my third or fourth month.

I heard the portrait hole open and then saw Lucas coming rushing in.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked a little out of breath. I smile at the sight of him and nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine. It is just the smell down there was making me sick." I explained and he looked at me a little confused. I sighed and knew I could trust him with my secret. "Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell a soul?" He nodded at the question and I could tell the secret was driving him bananas. "Well, Lucas... I am pregnant."

"WHAT!" Lucas yelled and I jumped back a little. "I'm sorry. Did I hear you right. You are pregnant!" I nodded. "Wha...who?"

"Ron Weasley's the dad, if that is what you mean."

"Does he know?" Lucas asked sitting down, still sounding amazed.

"Yeah, but he doesn't believe it is his."

"How are you so sure it is his?"

"I am not a slut, Lucas! I have only slept with one guy my whole life. And it was only one time and that was Ron." I was a little mad at the question he had asked, but didn't act on the feeling.

"Wow..." Was all he seemed to be able to say. "This is a lot to handle."

"Tell me about it." I laughed and he looked at me.

"You are joking right?"

"About being pregnant? No, I am not. Did you think I was!" I nearly yelled. He jumped back a little.

"No, of course not, I was just asking. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled at him. Lucas and I had become the best of friends. After all those attempts to get Caden to notice him we had a lot of laughs.

"Herm..." He started, but I was already half way up the stairs to the dorms.

I curled up on my bed. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting like this? This baby better hurry the hell up or I am going to yank it out of me myself. I flinched. That would probably be very pain full. I laid back thinking about the growing being inside of me. What was it going to be? Would it love me? Would it hate me for having it so young? How hard was it going to be having to raise a child as a single mother at the age of seventeen? I had so many questions that I was concentrating on I barley heard my name being called from down stairs.

"Hermione! Hermione! Come back down! Please!" Lucas was yelling. I laughed at my best friends patheticness. I had to give it to him though, when I told him he didn't run off screaming. Maybe he was a true friend after all. I got up out of bed and walked down stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He explained. "Do you want to go take a walk by the lake before it gets too late?" We usually did this to decided what our next plan for Caden was going to be. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I replied.

"So, I think we should try the direct approached thing. I mean, like run into her in the hall or compliment her on her hair on the way out of class." I told him. He had tried everything else. The play it cool routine. The bad boy act. The injury play. This was the only logical one left that I could think of.

"You mean like just go up to her and talk to her?" He asked as if he were deaf and didn't hear me correctly.

"Yes."

"I...I... Hermione I can't do that!" He finally spat out.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because... I... She will... no!" He flat out said at the end.

"Lucas, what have you got to lose?"

"My dignity! My pride! What if I mess up, Hermione?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Lucas really never came off to me as the shy type, but I guess he was in this case.

"Luke, you won't mess up. Just take a deep breath and plan out what you are going to say." He didn't reply, just looked at me. "Or you could go the rest of the year breaking limbs and getting yourself thrown into detention without her even looking your way." He sighing. I think he realized that I was right.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes. I laughed and playfully shoved him.

"You will do great." I explained. "It isn't as hard as it looks." I only said that for support. I didn't know what it was like. My first boyfriend had approached me in the library and the other crush I had was on Ron and I talked to him all the time. Well... unless you count the crush I had on Draco Malfoy. That was only when I first saw him, but he ruined that by speaking, so I guess that doesn't count either.

"You really think so?" Lucas asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I do. Lucas, you need to give yourself more credit."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day Lucas was supposed to talk to Caden. I felt nervous and I didn't know why. I mean it isn't like I am going to talk to her. Even if I was I wouldn't be nervous. I just imagined what he was feeling. We were outside waiting for her to come out. When he saw her he looked at me and gave me a light smile, before getting up and walking her way. In a way I really hoped she turned him down. I don't know why I was feeling like this. I know Lucas and I are just friends, but I really can't help but like him. He isn't like most guys, you know? He was sweet, kind, and caring. He had the smile of a angel and the body of a god.

"Lucas, just go do it!" I nearly yelled at him and gave him a little shove. He looked at me and laughed a little.

"I am going I am going." He said. "After I finish that paper that is due tomorrow." He turned around and I stopped him.

"No, you have been making up excuses all week! Now get you butt over there and talk to her before I hex you!" I threatened him.

"Okay, Okay." He said rolling his eyes as he started in Caden's direction. I could tell he was nervous and I really couldn't understand, but he had to do this. For both our sakes. I watched as he started over to her and I bit down on my lip hard. Why does a guy like that have trouble with girls? I just couldn't understand that either. I sigh as I see her smile and him sit down next to her. I tell myself that this was all for the best. It has to be this way. That he will only like me as a friend. I watched as they both began to laugh and she touched his shoulder gently. I felt tears burning my eyes and I tried my hardest not to let them fall. I couldn't help it though. I took off running.

"Hermione?" A voice asked. I had my head buried in a pillow, crying so I didn't see who it was. "Are you okay?"

"I just want to be left alone!" I demanded. I didn't want to be rude, but at the time I could have cared less.

"I.. okay. I was sent up to tell you Lucas is looking for you." Lucas! I can't let him see me like this. All puffy eyed. What if he asked what I was crying about? I could tell him I was crying because I liked him and he was with Caden.

"Fine!" I nearly yelled at the poor girl who had came and told me. I heard her walk off and I sat up, whipping my eyes and sniffed a little. What could I do? I sighed and walked down to the common room. I caught Ron's eye on the way down and he looked at me with a satisfied smirk on his face when he saw I had been crying. He was such a bastard.

"Hermione! She agreed to go to Hogs...have you been crying?" His tone changed from excited to worried in two seconds flat.

"Yes, but I am fine, Lucas. What did she agree to?" I replied.

"To go to Hogsmade with me." He answered, still in a worried tone. He looked at me. "Seriously Hermione, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" I yelled, grabbing most of the common rooms attention. "GOSH! WHY DO YOU PUSH IT?!"

"Whoa! Hermione, calm down I am just worried about you." He threw his hands back.

"WORRIED?!" Why was I yelling? It isn't like me to create a scene. "

"Yeah."

"WELL NEXT TIME DON'T! JUST GO WITH YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled and ran up to the girls dorms. I was humiliated. What had just done? I knew what I had just done. I had lost the only friend I had right now.

I sat up in my bad, crying because of the pain.

"Lumos!" I whispered and looked over at the clock. It was two AM. What was going on? Was it the baby? It was too soon. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, waking up the whole room.

"Hermione! Are you okay?!" Ginny asked, rushing over to my side.

"No!" I yelled shaking my head, holding my stomach. That was the last thing I remember of that night. I passed out right there.

I felt something warm on my hand. Not opening my eyes yet I felt it was another hand. Without thinking I gave it a gentle squeeze. Opening my eyes, I nearly screamed when I saw it was Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" I asked him, still a little dazed.

"Ginny came and told us you were taken to St. Mungos and I came as soon as I could. Lucas is out in the waiting room. He wasn't for sure if you wanted to see him or not. The doctor refuses to tell either of us what is wrong with you." Harry explained. I saw the bags under his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for coming, Harry."

"Hermione, you are one of my best friends. Of course I will come." Harry said and looked toward the door. Lucas stood there. Harry looked back at me and I gave him a nod to let him know it was ok. He smiled and stood up. Harry walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Luke, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was stressed and hormones got to me and the mood swings. If you hate me I completely understand." I rambled. He laughed. LAUGHED! How could he be laughing at that?! Did he think I was joking?! Did he find me funny?! What was I a clown?!

"Hermione, you are something else. I don't hate you. I never could. I was scared out of my pants when I found out you were take here." He sat on my bed and wrapped his arms around me. "I am worried about you and the baby though. That couldn't have been good for it." He said just holding me. The doctor walked in.

"I am assuming you are the father of the baby?" She asked looking at Lucas.

"Uhhhh... no, just a friend of the mothers." He replied, letting go of me and standing up.

"Is the baby okay, doctor?" I asked and I saw a disappointing flash go through the doctors eyes. I felt my heart sink. Did I lose it? No! I couldn't have. I just couldn't.

"No, the baby isn't okay." She told me. I felt my eyes fill with tears. "It looks as if you have put a lot of stress on yourself and that means you but it on the baby. So it has somehow gotten tangled up in it's cord and can't get unstuck. So you have two choices. We can do a spell to undo the baby and it might kill the both of you or we can do nothing and the baby will die." Wow... It had a chance to die either way. It hadn't even been born yet. It hadn't taken it's first breath of air. It hadn't tasted it's first ice cream. It hadn't had it's first cut. I wanted it to have all that, but was it worth the risk of me dying too?

"Do the spell." I finally answered, knowing I couldn't kill the baby.

"Are you sure? I mean, it is dangerous."

"Do the damn spell before I change my mind!" I yelled. The doctor nodded and pulled out her wand. I closed my eyes and braced myself for it. All of a sudden there was a pop in the room and I was knocked off my feet. I hit my head on the wall behind me. "OW!" I cried and Lucas rushed to my side.

"Hermione, are you okay?!" He asked in a panic. I tried to open my eyes to look at him, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I relaxed my body, not feeling able to move.

"Leave her there." I heard the doctor say and passed out again.

Opening my eyes I found myself in a dark room. "Hello?!" I called out. No one answered. "HELLO!" I screamed, scared.

"Hermione, lower your voice. People sleep around here." Said the doctor as she walked in and turned on the light. Looking around I saw that I was still at St. Mungo's.

"How's my baby?" Was the first question out of my mouth.

"It's fine." She said with a smile. My face hurt because I smiled so big. I couldn't believe it! It was okay.

"Where is Lucas?" Was my next question.

"I made him go back to school. He had school tomorrow and couldn't stay all night." She explained. "Although I would let him he would." I laughed. I was lucky to have such a good friend.

"When can I go back?"

"In about a day or two, when you regain strength." She informed me and I nodded. "Now lay back down and get some rest." But I couldn't sleep. I was wide awake. So I laid there looking into the darkness, thinking about what to do next. What was I going to tell people when I got back to school? How could I see Lucas with Caden and not get stressed? What was I going to do when I started to show? What would I say when they asked who the father was?


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter Five: Nah, couldn't be

"OW! OW! MY STOMACH! Someone help me!" Blaise mocked me as I walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes. Did he think just because Draco was gone that he had to take his spot? I kept on walking, not saying anything to him, as the other Slytherins roared with laughter. There was a quiddtch game today and it was against Gryffindor and Slytherin, so they were being extra annoying. I sped up a little and turned the corner quickly.

My heart raced, as I felt my tear ducts fill up and threaten to burst. My hands began to shake, unsteadily. Trying to move, I realized I was like frozen in my place, looking at something that made me wish I were dead. Lucas had Caden backed against a wall and he was kissing her. I knew it would be hard on me to see them together, but I had no idea it would be this hard. I try to move again, but no go. What if one of them saw me? I couldn't explain this without telling them I like Lucas. I had to get out of here! Now! I finally make myself move and run off, heading toward the room of requirements.

I wanted a bed room. Just somewhere to lay down and rest. My feet were killing me. One thing I have learned from all this, I never want another kid. Like ever! It was too much work for me. I laid down and picked up a book on the bed side table. It was one of those muggle teen girl books. Where the girl is in love with the guy who doesn't know who she is and they get together and are happy. Yeah, one of those. I have read those type books before, but I never knew it could happen. I don't mean the happily together part, I mean all the pain the girl goes through seeing the guy she likes with someone else.

I was half way through the book when I hear the door open. What the hell? Everyone was supposed to be at the game. Had someone followed me? How do I explain all this? Who was it? I put down my book and screamed.

"M…M..M…Malfoy?!" I yelled. I hated to admit it, but I was scared. I mean, I am alone in a castle with a wanted death eater. If he killed me, who would find me? No one else knew about this room.

"Nice to see you too, Granger." He held his ear. I guess I had hurt it when I screamed. His voice seemed almost alien to me. I hadn't heard it in so long. It had been nice, really nice. Not hearing it I mean, not his voice.

"M..M…Malfoy… wh..wh…what are you do…doing here?" I studdered.

"Will you stop studdering? God, Granger. Wait…. Are you scared of me?" He questioned me, raising one eye brow. He didn't answer my question.

"N..no. Do..do…do…don't be…stu…stupid." I spat out, really trying to get ahold of myself and stop the studdering. He laughed. His laugh was just like it always had been. Cold and icy.

"You are." Malfoy laughed. "And am I not allowed to be at my own school?"

"Th…this is..is…isn…isn't your sc…school any…anymore, Malfoy!" I said with strength in my voice.

"You are right. It isn't is it?" Malfoy shrugged. "Oh well. Can't I just be here to kill a mudblood?" My heart raced. Was he meaning me?! He couldn't! My baby would die! I went for my wand and I got off the bed.

"Don't come near me." I hissed and didn't studder.

"Wouldn't if I had to." Malfoy said with a shiver. "You know, the Adava Kavada curse can go a long distance." My breathing quickened. "But don't sweat, Granger. I am going to kill you right now. I will if you tell anyone about me being here."

"Is that a threat?" I asked him.

"No. It is a promise."

"Malfoy, who do you think you are?!" What was I doing? This was a death eater here! Wait… no… this was Malfoy. The same scared little ferret I had hit in my third year. Why was I acting after of him? "You can't just come in here and act like this! You are a wanted death eater and if you are seriously stupid if you think I am not telling them I saw you here." Malfoy was over to me and had me pinned against a wall, hand around my neck, in less than five seconds.

"Granger, I don't think you see that I have the power to kill you." I reach up to his hands and try to pry them apart. Damn, when did he get so strong? Did they train death eaters or something? He raised me up by the throat. Was he going to let me die? I was chocking here! I should have just went to the pitch. He then dropped me and I feel to my knees, gasping for air and holding my throat. He was crazy. Not that he was ever sane, he was just worse now.

I scrambled to my feet and made a dash toward the door. But I knew I couldn't make it. He grabbed my wrist and slammed me into the nearest wall. I held my stomach. This wasn't good for the baby. It couldn't be. I wimpered.

"Aw, did I hurt poor little Granger?" He rolled his eyes. Why was he even here? He already said it wasn't to kill me, so why? Why in this room?

"How long have you been here?" I asked, getting to my feet again.

"If you must know, just today." He looked at me. I felt a coldness rush over me as his icy eyes stared into mine. "Remember, not a word about me being here. Although, I doubt anyone would believe you anyway." With that he gave his famous Malfoy smirk and left the room.

I put a hand over my chest, breathing fast and feeling my heart pushing to burst out of my chest. I had to go tell! I rushed out of the room and out to the pitch. No one was there! Where was everyone? I ran into the castle to find everyone in the Great Hall. I went and took a seat next to Harry.

"Harry. What is going on?" I asked him.

"You haven't heard?" He handed me a copy of The Dayliy Profet. I nearly fainted when I began to read. The head line read Deatheater Caught and Killed! I went on to read that that Deatheater had been Malfoy. He had been caught and killed early yesterday morning. This wasn't possible. I just saw Malfoy not even an hour ago. He wasn't dead. I had the mark on my wrist to prove it. How was all this possible? I began to get really confused. I threw down the paper and went up to Gryffindor tower.

Sitting in the common room, looking into the flame, I began to wonder if I was crazy. I mean, if Draco Malfoy died yesterday, then how did I just have had a conversation with him today. Had I saw a ghost? No, that couldn't have been it. He didn't look anything like Nearly Headless Nick did. Had I dreamed it? No, I would remember waking up if I did.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled, catching the rooms attention. "Sorry, figured out something on my homework." I grabbed my coat and rushed out of the room. Then out of the castle. I knew it! Polyjucie potion. It would have worn off by now. I was going to sneak into Merlin's funeral home and see that Malfoy isn't there. Some poor stupid kid is where he is supposed to be and he will be so busted.

After getting off Hogwarts grounds I apparated to the funeral home. I looked in a window and saw someone at the desk. Damn, no go that way. Or was there. I looked up on the thing to tell who was being seen and Draco Malfoy was one of them. I smiled and went in, telling the guy I was a friend of Draco's. He looked at me weird.

"A friend of a death eater's?" He raised an eye brow.

"Good heavens, no. Draco wasn't a death eater. Those nasty rumors." The guy looked at me weird again and the nodded and I proceeded in. Close casket. Wow Malfoy, you have through of everything, I thought. But I still know. You can't fool me. I looked around to make sure no one was around. I started to wonder why a death eater would have a funeral, but then realized they must have families too. Shaking the thought off, I moved over to the casket. This was creppy. I slowly lifted the lid to the casket. Ah ha! Wait… Malfoy was there. No, this couldn't be! He isn't dead! I put my head to his chest, but didn't hear anything. Feeling his face, it was cold as ice and hard. Draco Malfoy was dead. How was this possible? I just talked to him! Maybe I was going crazy. I shut the casket and headed back to the castle.

'

"Hermione where have you been?!" Luke requested. I shook my head and waved him to leave me alone. "Hermione!"

"What?!" I yelled, turning to look at him. He looked a little taken aback.

"Where were you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I was worried something was wrong with you know what and you left without telling anyone." Lucas said in a no duh tone.

"Luke, believe it or not, you are not my father!" Damn these mood swings. I rushed up to the girls dorm. Who did he think he was? What was wrong with everyone today. Or the better question was, what was wrong with me today? I just needed a good nights rest and I would be fine. Right?

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I am devoting all day to writing, so I might have another chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter Six: Hermione, are you alright?

"Malfoy, no!" I screamed. My blood pumping fast, heart racing, swear pouring off like a water fall. "Let him go! Let Lucas go! Malfoy, please! It isn't him you are after!"

"Shut up!" Malfoy yelled. He slammed Lucas up against a headstone and binded him there. Lucas was knocked out. I look up at the stars and then back at Malfoy, who was now walking toward me. I scrambled to my feet.

"Let him go, Malfoy!" I cried.

"No, I don't think I will. He means too much to you. I think I will kill him." Malfoy smirked and pulled out his wand, pointing his wand behind him at Luke. "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, but didn't take his eyes off mine. A green light shot out of his wand and hit Lucas. His body fell limb.

"Lucas!" I screamed, running over to him. I put my head on his chest to hear his heart beat. But, I didn't! No! no! He died and it was my fault! "Lucas! Get up! Please!"

"You stupid girl!" Malfoy yelled, walking toward me. "He is dead! He can't get up."

"No." I whispered, curling up next to Lucas, with my head on his chest. "Luke, please. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, just wake up. Take me instead. I am so sorry! Luke, wake up!" I cried. Hatred flashed over me. Malfoy was mine. And this time, when it is said he is dead, it will be true. I took out my wand.

"You want a fight, Malfoy?! You got it!" I yelled angry.

"Ooooo, Granger has attitude." Malfoy mocked. That only enraged me more.

"Shut up! It is my turn!" But to my surprise I couldn't remember a single spell to use. He laughed.

"This is to easy." He said, rolling his eyes. "Avada Kedavra!" He hissed and all I saw was a green light.

I breathed in hard, sitting up in my bed. I was drenched in sweat. EW! I held my chest, thankful it was just a dream. I didn't know when I was going to realize Malfoy was dead. It had been a week since my little encounter and I have had dreams about it ever since. I got out of my bed and rushed to the boy's dorm.

"Lucas!" I almost yelled, rushing to his bed. I woke up most of the room in doing so.

"Hermio…" He was cut off when I hugged him. "Hermione. What's wrong?" He asked, hugging me back.

"I..I..I need to talk to you." To my surprise I was crying again.

"So let me get this straight. You saw Draco Malfoy last week?" He questioned. I nodded. "Hermione, he died. That is impossible."

"I know, Luke. But I did see him!"

"Are you sure it isn't some side effect from the pregnancy?" He didn't believe me. Could I blame him? It was a stupid story, but it was true.

"Luke! I know what I saw!"

"Hermione, have you been getting enough rest?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" I yelled and stormed out.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled after me, but I was already gone. I was headed for the room of requirements.

I put the book down on the table beside the bed. This room was so calm. Maybe I should come here more often. I sat up. I was going to stay in here for the rest of the day. First time I have ever skipped class. I got up and walked over to the full size mirror.

"Noooooo." I whined as I saw that I was starting to show. It wasn't big yet, but it was a little bigger than normal. Maybe I could tell everyone I was getting fat. Would they buy that? A cool hand on my shoulder, snapped me out of the thought and made me jump. I instantly thought Malfoy. But as I looked up I saw Harry. I turned around and looked at him. "Heya, Harry." I said. He nodded.

"What's going on, Hermione?" He asked.

"I was just looking at myself in the mirror." I explained.

"Not what I meant. You are skipping classes. That isn't like you." Anger swept over me and I had no idea why.

"Isn't like me? And you think you know me?! Harry, you might have spent a total of five minutes with me this entire year, so don't act like you know anything about me!" I yell.

"Whoa. Hermione, calm down. I am just here to help." He said defensively. "Lucas is worried about you and to tell you the truth, so am I."

"Whatever. Get out!" I demanded.

"Hermione, what has gotten into you?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled and pushed him. He looked startled.

"Hermione…"

"GO!"

"NO! Hermione, what is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, didn't your best mate Ron tell you!" I yelled. "I am pregnant, not that you paid any attention!"

"Wh..what?" Harry's mouth dropped.

"That's right, Harry."

"And it's Ron's?!" Harry managed to say.

"Yeah, but he refuses to admit it." I looked down. Harry rushed and put his arms around me.

"Hermione, everything will be alright. Ron is just dense. He will come around." He stroked my hair. It felt good having him on my side again. My tear ducts filled again. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

I laughed as I let tears slide down my face.

"No he won't Harry. Trust me. I will be alright though. I can do this on my own." I said.

"You shouldn't have to. I will tell Mrs. Weasley."

"No, Harry. Don't do that. I will be fine." I reassured him. "Shouldn't you get back to class?"

"You should too." He shot back at me as he let me go.

"Yeah, well, I am not going today."

"Then neither am I."

"Harry! Seriously. Go!"

"No, Hermione. Plus, it has been a while since me and you just talked." I smiled. Things might be alright after all, I thought. I nod and we sit down and start talking about everything that has happened.

"So, what is up with you and this Lucas guy?" Harry asked me, raising an eye brow.

"Nothing." I smiled. "He has a girlfriend. He is just a friend. A very good friend."

"Then why did you yell at him?"

"I…I.. was upset, I guess." I explained. I hadn't told Harry about the Malfoy thing. I didn't need him thinking I was crazy too.

"About what?"

"I…I… I don't know. I just was." I shrugged. I looked away from Harry and stared at the wall behind him.

"Hermione!" I turned to see Lucas running up behind me. I hadn't spoke to him in three or four days. I had found a spell that kept people from seeing that I was showing, so no one looked at me weird. "Hey!" He greeted me. I looked behind him to see Caden standing there waiting on him.

"Hi." I said, toneless.

"Are you okay? I haven't talked to you in a few days."

"Yeah, I know." I was getting kind of an attitude. His face went from worried to hurt. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I know you have been busy with your slu… girlfriend." I corrected myself. I turned to go.

"Hermione, please don't be like this. We are friends." He pleaded.

"No, Lucas. Friends believes other friends. They don't ask if they are feeling alright or if they got enough sleep. They trust the other one. You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend, Lucas." I went back to the toneless voice and didn't even turn around. I walked on. I could feel his eyes burning a whole in my back. Surprisingly tears didn't come. This is for the best. Right?

I hated these cravings I was getting. And the things my body was doing. What the heck was this baby doing? I hated one person one moment and the I loved them the next. That wasn't good on one Friday when I was studying in the room of requirements with Harry. I was already a little annoyed and him not getting how to make a Humgle potion was making me mad.

"Harry! No! You put the bat bone in after the womble root!" I nearly yelled at him.

"Hermione, I am trying." He said, redoing it. All of a sudden a feeling of lust rushed over me. I flung myself over the books and onto Harry, kissing him passionately. What was I doing? I couldn't do this! But it was like I didn't have control anymore. I thought he was going to push me off or hit me or something. No, he kissed back. I always kind of wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry, but now that I did it wasn't that great. More like kissing a family member. I pushed myself off him.

"Harry! I am so sorry!" I apologized, putting a hand on my head. What had I just done?!

"Umm…" Was all Harry managed to say.

"I don't know why I did. I think it was something to do with the baby, but I don't know. I am so sorry!" I yet again, apologized.

"It…it is alright. I have to um… go." He pointed. I nodded, feeling it was best if he did.

"Hey, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone, please."

"Ok, I won't." He nodded and ran out the door. I sighed, feeling really stupid.

I was sitting on the couch , in the common room, reading. Harry hadn't said a word to me since the incident in the Room of Requirements earlier that day. I felt someone sit down beside me. Thinking it was Harry I smile and turn to him. It wasn't Harry.

"What do you want, Lucas?" I requested.

"To apologize." His face looked like he meant it too. "I was stupid. I should have believed you when you told me about Malfoy. I am sorry, I didn't. You are the first friend I had when I came here and I don't want to let that go." I smiled at his little speech.

"Luke, I am sorry, too. I don't blame you for thinking I was crazy for thinking I talked to a dead guy."

"No, but I believe you." He insisted. I laughed and shook my head.

"No you don't." I told him. "And it is alright. I don't expect you to." He smiled. I had really missed his smile.

"Thanks, Hermione." He hugged me. Lucas had muscles. I was noticing this now as every one of them closed in around me. I felt warm and safe. Damn, I envied Caden.

"So, where's Caden?" I asked, looking around for her. She was usually right behind her.

"We broke up."

"Oh, Luke, I am sorry. She let you down easy right?" I asked, sympathetically. He laughed.

"What makes you think she broke up with me?" He questioned.

"You are telling me you broke up with her?" I raised an eye brow.

"Yes. Is it that so hard to believe."

"Yeah, it is. Do you not remember what we went thought to get her to notice you?" I laughed and so did he. He nodded.

"We just didn't click." He shrugged.

"You will find someone else, I am sure."

"Yeah, but I am in no hurry. I like just hanging out with my best friend." He put his arm around me and looked into the fire. I smiled. Did this mean I had Lucas to myself? This made up for the kissing Harry thing earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Chapter Seven: The attack

"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted, sitting down beside me at lunch.

"Hey, Harry." I smiled at him. He looked a little nervous. "Harry, I am really sorry about the kissing thing."

"Hermione, it is fine. I understand." Harry nodded. "So, are you going home for Christmas?"

I shook my head.

"No, I don't think my mother would like that very well." Then, like it had been cued, a owl came swooping down and dropped a letter in front of me. I looked to see it was from my parents. I looked from it to Harry curiously.

Dear Hermione,

I just want you to know you are welcome to come home for Christmas. I want you to and so does your father. We all have some things to talk out. I hope you will be able to come.

Love,

Mom

I smile and felt a tear slide down my eye.

"I take that back." I said, not looking up from the letter. "I am going home."

It felt good to just lay in my own bed again. To look up at my own ceiling. I had fogotten what a great view I had from my room window.

"Hermione, Sweetheart! Come down for dinner!" I heard my mother's voice ring up the stairs. It kind of made me mad. She was acting like nothing had happened. Like it was just a normal Christmas. Sighing, I made my way down the stairs.

The smell of ham rushed over me and I smiled. I loved this. A perfect Christmas.

"Sit, Honey." My mother jestered toward a chair. I did as I was told and smiled and we joined hands and my father said grace.

Boom! We let go and turned around quickly to see what had made the noise. BOOM! It went again. We got up and dashed into the living room. BOOM! This time several people came bursting in through the front door. They were in hoods and I knew right away they were death eaters.

"Mom! Dad! We have to get out of here!" I exclaimed, but my father didn't move.

"Now wait just a damn minute here! You can't just come charging in here like…"

"Who are they?" My mother asked in a worried tone. The dark hooded people walked closer. I saw a glit of golden hair through one of the coats. Could it be? Nah, impossible. Wasn't it?

"Mom! Dad! Now!" Neither of them were listening. My mother had the phone calling the police and my father was ready to fight them. I knew he couldn't thought. They had wands and my father didn't. He didn't seem to get that.

"Dad! No! They have wands!" They hadn't acted yet though. Maybe they are just here to scare us.

"No, Hermione! I want these fools out of my house!" He demanded and the first hooded get came near him.

"Avada Kevrea!" A green light flashed and my father fell to the ground, motionless.

"DAD!" I screamed and tears streamed down my face. I saw another green light and heard my mother fall beside me. That only left one more. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. What had just happened? Were they still down stairs? Were my parents really dead? This couldn't be real! This had to be a dream! No wait, a nightmare. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh no! They were coming after me. I held my stomach, which was killing me, as was my back. This couldn't be good for the baby. I saw my door swing open with a flash of red light. I hurried and apparated out of there and to the Leaky Cauldron.

I sat at the bar, crying, trying to figure out what had just happened and what I was going to do. Both my parents were dead and it happened in less than a minute. I had fifty bucks saying Malfoy was one of the ones that were hooded. I know he is supposed to be dead, but I just can't shake the feeling he is still out there. I had to tell someone. But who?

"Hagrid! Open up!" I yelled, beating on his door.

"Hermione." He smiled as he opened the door. The smile soon faded. "What's wrong?" I explained to him what had happened.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. Any idea who the death eaters were?" I shook my head. I couldn't tell him my Malfoy theory. He would just think I was losing it. Maybe I was, but he didn't need to know it. "Well the Ministry will find out." He gave a firm nod. I wasn't so sure though. They hadn't caught very many death eaters yet. Who said they will catch these? "You should go back on up to the castle and get some sleep. No one deserves this on Christmas." I shook my head.

"I have to go back home."

"Hermione, no! It isn't safe. You are staying at the castle where we can make sure you are okay."

Weeks past after that. I got told how sorry everyone was and if there was anything they could do to tell them. I hated that line though. They couldn't bring back my parents or kill the death eaters who killed them so why did they even bother asking? I spent the next few weeks in the Room of Requirements thinking and crying. My mom and I were just getting back to normal and then she is ripped away from me. I feel empty inside. Why did I get out of there? Why didn't I stay and die too? At least I would be with them.

I was tempted to slap myself for even having that self centered thought. I had a baby to think about. I couldn't be thinking like that. I was seventeen and I could take care of myself. So step one was to stop the crying and the negitive thinking. Step two was to get my life back on track. My grades had slipped a bit since the incedent. Okay, I could do this.

Taking a deep breath, I left the Room of Requirements in search of Luke.

"Hey, Hermione. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Lucas smiled, hugging me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied with a nod.

"Good. I was just headed down to Hogsmade. Wanna come with me?" He offered. I shook my head.

"I have some homework I need to get done." I explained.

"Alright. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine, Luke. It has been three weeks. Trust me." He smiled and walked off.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. It was Januaray twenty second and I wan't due for another month. What was going on? "LUKE!" Was all I could think to yell.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked and I shook my head.

"Get Lucas!" I demanded and she ran from the girl's dorm. I made it down the stairs where he was waiting.

"Hermione! What's going on?!" He paniced.

"It is time!"

"Oh…my…gosh! We need to get you to St. Mungo's." I nodded and he took my hand and sped me out of the room and castle.

"OW!!! Luke, it hurts!" I yelled.

"I know, Hermione. You have told me." He said kind of rudley. I mean HELLO, I was having a baby here.

After we got off the grounds we apparated to St. Mungos were I was taken in right away.

"Hermione?" The doctor asked. "What's the trouble?"

"Oh, nothing really." I said in a smartass tone. "Except I am IN LABOR!"

"Calm down, you aren't in labor."

"Yes I am. I know when I am in labor!" I yelled at her.

"Well apparently you don't because you aren't in labor. Something is going on with the baby though." The doctor said. Was she getting an attuitude with me?

"What is it then, Miss know it all?"

"Excuse me, you could lost the attuitude. I am the doctor and I know what I am doing. And I am not sure what it is. We looked at you and it seems fine." She shrugged. Another shrap pain came.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"Young man, I need to to sit out in the waiting room." Lucas nodded and did as he was told. "Miss Granger, I am going to have to put you to sleep."

"No! What are you going to do to…" The last thing I saw was a flash of orange light.

I found it hard to open my eyes. When I finally did I noticed I wasn't in the same room as I was. What was going on? I wipped my eyes and sat up.

"Doctor Rogers?" I asked, looking around. No answer. I got out of the bed I was in and walked over to the door. Opening it, I didn't see anyone. Where was I? This wasn't St. Mungo's. "Hello? Is anyone here?" All of a sudden I take a blow to the stomach the throws me up against a wall. I see blood on the ground and wonder where it is coming from. I shake off the thought and scramble to my feet quickly. What did that. I look to see four hooded figures.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Granger." One of the took off the hood. I screamed.

"Doctor Rogers?!" I excalimed and she smiled.

"The one and only. So Hermione, ready to face your death?" What kind of question is that? They know the answer. I mean who would answer yes to it? I run and hide behind a satute, still trying to figure out where the hell I am. Not to mention how I got here. I try to apparate, but no go. Why couldn't I? I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Hermione. Come out come out where ever you are." A familiar voice said. This time it was doctor Rogers though.

"Malfoy?! I knew you weren't dead!" I yelled. He smirked.

"I didn't expect you to think I was." He shrugged. "I wanted you to tell everyone so they would think you were crazy."

"Well I didn't, so your plan back fired."

"Oh no it didn't. I still get to kill you." He slying said.

"We will see about that." I went for my wand, but by that time I saw a green flash.

I sat up in the bed, drenched in my own sweat. What was with these dreams.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Doctor Rogers asked coming into the room.

"I..I am fine. Bad dream."

"That must have been a nightmare. Your screams woke up the whole place." I blushed.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb anyone." She laughed and waved it off.

"It is alright." She said. "I was starting to wonder if you would ever wake up. I still have no idea what was wrong with the baby before, but I couldn't find anything." I nodded.

"I understand." A sharp pain came to my stomach, this time stronger than before.

"AHHHHHHH!" The doctor rushed over to me. She pointed her wand at my stomach and said something then felt it.

"Amazing." She muttered.

"What is?" She took her cold hand off my stomach.

"Your baby… it seems to be using magic inside of you." She looked astonished.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes, very. It could kill the both of you." The doctor explained. "We will have to do a binding spell.

"What is that?" I questioned, not liking the sound of it what so ever.

"It will bind it's magic. We can give it back to it when it is born." She explained to me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"It shouldn't. Tell me if it does though. I have never done this to someone that was inside someone else before." Oh that was great. What if she did it wrong. I had to wonder, did most mothers go through all this when they are pregnant? She said the spell and a purple flash hit my stomach and then a blue glow came out of it.

"What is that?!"

"Just the baby's magic." Said the doctor, putting it into a jar. "It is safe here, until the baby is born."


End file.
